My Worlds Saviour
by Baby giggles
Summary: Harry kills Voldemort and run away, leaving draco and Severus to try and find him.. But along the way they find out that not all is like it seems.. Rated T to be sure. Pls R&R! NOT HBP!
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Worlds Saviour  
Author: Love  
Summary: Harry kills Voldemort and run away, leaving draco and Severus to try and find him...  
Pairing(s): SS/HP/DM? (still unsure...)  
Feedback: Want it so bad!  
Disclaimer: They are mine! All mine... my preciousss... :P  
Nope they are not mine, but Charlie is'! And if J.K.R would be so kind to give them away, I would be delighted to take them... Smiles sweetly. Love her writing, but they are hers and no money is being made out of this...  
(Sulks in a corner and glares at her when she says "NO!")

Authors note:  
This is my first actual long story, so please be kind and tell me what you think about it:)

/Thoughts/  
"Speaking"  
**Parseltounge when used**  
_Dreams_

/Some day…/ He thought. /Some wonderful day…/ He almost smiled at the thought, but didn't. If he smiled in a time like this it all would be ruined, all he had worked for would fall apart.  
/He will be mine/ He once again looked over at the tired and broken body of The Boy Who Lived. /End it Harry. End it now before everything gets worse.../

The blonde shivered inside.  
Once again stood Dumbledore's Golden Boy in front of The Dark Lord and once again he didn't kill that bloody fool! Five times! Five bloody times, had he stood there. Wand in hand, ready to say the last words, and end the whole war.

"I hope that you forever will rot in hell, Tom!" Harry cried. "Every thing you have done to me and everyone else will be repaid when you stand all alone!" The Dark Lords laughter filled the air, and in that moment every single Death Eater understood that the man they had bowed and scraped for in so many years, was crazy.  
"I pity you, Tom…" Harry whispered the words, but before he could say the last two words a green light flashed in everybody's eyes. "I won't let you win, Potter!", the Dark Lord barked.

"Harry!" Draco stopped his way forward as the raven haired young man straightened himself. He didn't notice the other man across the ring that also had taken a few steps towards Harry as the curse hit him in the middle of his chest. Nor did he hear the strangled cry that came from that other mans lips… Then the air was filled with that laughter again.  
"I once told your mother Potter that you never would kill me, even when her last words were: He will kill you!"  
The Death Eaters shivered and Draco sank down to his knees as Harry did the same thing. The killing curse had been absorbed by Harry's body and it glowed white. "Thank you, Tom…"

They all heard the faint whisper that came from the glowing body in the middle of the ring and couldn't believe their ears. "Thank you… for the power you gave me just now…" He lifted his head and looked straight into The Dark Lords eyes. "Goodbye, Tom.", he said clearly, and in a flash of light and energy Voldemort was gone. Nothing was left.  
Draco could feel the magic in the air, but it was so different from what he had experienced before, stronger and unrecognizable. Then he saw Harry falling and yelled…

"Harry!" Somebody yelled and then it all went black. All his powers were gone. All he could remember was the feeling of sorrow. He had killed Voldemort, but all those who had died couldn't come back. In his state of a healing coma he didn't realise that he was crying, but everyone around him did…

Several days after the final battle...

"Those who truly are Death Eaters will never lose their mark, but everyone who never really wanted to follow The Dark Lord have lost their mark and is now freed or not prosecuted by wizards." Dumbledore stood at the feast and told everyone that the war finally was over and that their saviour was the young wizard known as Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived… nobody noticed that Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy were missing…

"Why did he have to take that bloody curse to kill him, Severus?" Draco sat with his head in his hands, in a chair next to Harry's bed. Severus looked up and gave him a week smile. "Because Harry had a task to for fill.  
He had to kill Voldemort, but he didn't have the power. He didn't duck that curse because he needed it. He needed it to release what ever lurks underneath…" He met the eyes of his fellow Slytherin. "…what ever lurks underneath his façade." Severus closed his eyes and sighed.  
"I don't understand… what lurks underneath?" Draco looked confused, tired and afraid all at once... "Those powers he let loose when he killed Voldemort are what keep him in this coma… he fights it… that's why he isn't awake and down there celebrating the death of Voldemort, and the end the war."

Severus closed his eyes as he felt the stinging tears behind his eyes and the feeling of a hand on his cheek. "Don't cry, Sev…" That voice was so warm and welcoming. Shocked he opened his eyes and saw what he had been afraid of never seeing again. "Harry?" Harry sat in his bed and looked at him with a little smile caressing his lips.  
"Harry!" Draco looked stunned. He too had closed his eyes at the stinging feeling behind his eyes, but opened them when he heard that beautiful voice. "Don't cry for me, Draco…" Harry whispered before he fell back, unconscious.

Please review...


	2. Chapter 2 Good Bye

"Speaking"  
/Parseltounge when used/  
Dreams

Disclaimer: They are mine! All mine... my preciousss... :P Nope they don't belong to me... :(

Nope they are not mine, but Charlie is'! And if J.K.R would be so kind to give them away, I would be delighted to take them... Smiles sweetly

Please Review and tell me what you think! (Should I lay down my pen and stop writing?)

* * *

"Harry!" Draco looked stunned. He too had closed his eyes at the stinging feeling behind his eyes, but opened them when he heard that beautiful voice. "Don't cry for me, Draco…" Harry whispered before he fell back, unconscious.

Chapter 2.

"Harry? Harry!" They both yelled the name of their hero which in turn made Madam Pomfrey come rushing in.  
"What is it, Severus? What happened?" She asked while she was checking Harry. "He just touched my chin and said that I… we…" Draco started, but then he stopped, feeling that stinging feeling behind his eyes once again.  
"He said that we shouldn't cry…" continued Severus and the look of loneliness in his eyes almost broke Madam Pomfrey's calm.

Draco slumped back in his chair again as Madam Pomfrey told them of Harry's state. Hermione and Ron stood next to him with shining eyes.  
"His energy is coming back and the fact that he actually talked is marvellous."  
She smiled, "And if my Readings and calculations are right, he will wake up tomorrow morning."  
Hermione and Ron looked like they were going to bounce up and down at the news. "That's good, isn't it?" The never ending asking Hermione started, but was shut down with a firm look from Madam Pomfrey. "Yes, it's a good thing. But I don't want any of you to be here tonight. Is that clear?" She looked at each and every one of them all. "Yes, but…" She started to shoo them all out, when they suddenly heard a faint whisper behind them.

"Draco… Sev… Don't go!"  
"Harry! You're awake!" Ron shouted in glee, but Hermione held him back with a hand on his arm when he moved towards the bed. "Ron… He's not awake… I don't know why, but he wants Malfoy and professor Snape to stay…"  
She looked at the two in mention.  
"Why does he want you to stay here and not me and Ron? We are his best friends!" The raven haired man and the blonde looked at each other; neither of them knew the answer. "Madam Pomfrey?" She turned her gaze at the bed and muttered a few spells. "This is strange! I can't see his energy level!"

"But doesn't that mean that he's dead, Madam Pomfrey?" The all knowing brown haired girl exclaimed almost whispering of shock and everybody's gaze went to the sleeping form of The Golden Boy.

His chest raised and fell as he breathed, and everything that indicated that he indeed was alive was present. They all waited by his bed, and Draco and Severus held shifted places once in a while, holding his hand in turn. They all waited for Harry to wake up and explain what happened…

The next morning…

Harry felt his energy rising and knew even before he opened his eyes that Draco, Severus, Hermione and Ron sat in the chairs around his bed. /I can't face them now…/ He thought sadly. /They have to find out for themselves and then judge./ He touched their hands and shoved them as a dream what he had done, how he had done it and why. /That's all I can do…/ He closed his eyes and was gone…. In the hands of each of the four people who still was asleep was laid a single white feather.

Next to the bed Draco woke up as the feeling of power disappeared from the room. That dream he just had felt so real. He looked around and tried to gather his thoughts when his eyes landed on the empty bed. "Harry!" He wasn't in bed! Where was he? "Severus? Wake up! Where is Harry?"

Severus woke with a start and looked around. "Where is Harry? Severus?" He was nearly afraid of looking at the bed, but when he did he understood. "He left, Draco…" he said.  
Then he looked down at the feeling of the feather. "This feather is proof… Granger and Weasley have one too..." He noticed as they started to stir and wake.

Madam Pomfrey whose alarm went off when her patient vanished came out, cast one look at the bed before she turned and rushed out the doors. Severus followed her closely and Draco who took a moment to wake Hermione was soon following them.

When Pomfrey reached the gargoyle first but it was Snape who said the password. When they all entered Dumbledore's office they saw a very sorry looking old man sitting in front of them.  
"I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do for you." Dumbledore exclaimed as soon they opened their mouth. "I know that Harry is gone and that you want to find him, but he himself doesn't want you to come looking for him…" He rose from his chair and as always he offered them tea and a lemon drop. "Tell us what you know, Professor." Snape tried to understand what that old fool was hiding and thought he had it right when Draco suddenly burst out with: "You don't want us to find him because you mean he has done what he was born to do, and he can for all you care, just die… isn't it so, Headmaster?" Dumbledore only looked at them all with this mad sparkle in his eyes.

"You really don't understand what he has done do you, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked while he sat down. "I do, Headmaster… I do…" Draco said. "You don't want him to be around anymore! You have put the thought of him not being anymore than a pawn which can be excused." Draco had to breathe. "You made him believe that he is of no worth anymore!" The blonde yelled and if he hadn't been hold back he would have launched onto the Headmaster.

"Young Mr. Malfoy, of course he as done what he was born to do! And the wizarding world doesn't need him anymore." The lights in the room suddenly went out and only the sound of Dumbledore's voice could be heard. "I used him as a pawn to kill Voldemort, because he was the only one who could do it!" The gasp of everyone in the room could be heard as he continued. "Yes he's gone and I most certainly don't want him to ever come back!"  
Suddenly he started to cough and he fell over. He and the rest of the people in the room didn't know that once he had admitted what he had done to Harry, he would die. Something Harry had come up with before he went to battle with Voldemort. They looked terrified as he started to turn blue and after a few seconds died.  
The four people, who had dreamt that night, suddenly understood what the dream meant.

They looked at each other and retreated out the door. "Did you three have a dream about killing Voldemort this night?" Draco asked them as they all walked slowly towards the Room Of Requirement. There they all sat down in a chair and tried to focus about how they could find Harry and make him believe that he was wanted in the wizarding world.

(A/N: Don't be mad at me for killing Dumbledore...)


	3. Chapter 3 Muggle London

/Thoughts/  
"Speaking"  
/Parseltounge when used/  
_Dreams or songlyrics_

Disclaimer: They are mine! All mine... my preciousss... :P

Nope they are not mine, but Charlie is'! And if J.K.R would be so kind to give them away, I would be delighted to take them... Smiles sweetly

This is my first actual long story, so please be kind and tell me what you think:)

**_I know I haven't updatedin a while... don't bite my head of because of that! School's a bitch!_**

* * *

Somewhere in Muggle London...

Harry wanted to find a new place to live and he certainly had the money for it. Before the fight with Voldemort he had exchanged wizard money into Muggle money. And he had well over a million dollars now. The first thing he did was finding a place to live. Then he went to buy him self some new clothes.

His flat was made in black, blue, red, white, green and silver. He had a TV and a stereo and three bedrooms, but what he liked most with the whole flat was that it had a room that was soundproof. He could shout and yell all he wanted in there, or he could make music. The next thing he did was to get him self a new guitar. Every summer since he was nine he had gotten a guitar and a new beginner's book that Dudley didn't want.  
They had throwed it away, but he had gotten it before the garbage was emptied the next morning. Every day since then he had practiced in silence when the Dursley's wasn't home, or when he was at Hogwarts.

He found that he had to get his things from the school, but thought none of it. He smiled when he once again was in his dorm where he had slept together with Ron, but it didn't reach his eyes. He wrote a little note and left it on Ron's pillow. "Don't worry about my stuff, Ron. HP."  
He packed it all and apparated away just as he heard voices approaching.

"Maybe something in his things can give us a clue?" Hermione opened the door and Ron walked in close behind her. "What the…?" They both said when they saw the empty spot where Harry's things would have been. Ron slumped down on his bed and didn't notice the note that fell on the floor, but Hermione did and she picked it up. "Ron." She said. "Harry has been here and gathered his stuff…" she handed him the note, looked around before she ran down to the common room and fire called Severus. "Harry has been here, Professor. He has taken his things to what ever place he is right now…"  
One look at Hermione's face was enough for him to ask her step back before he followed by Draco entered the Gryffindor common room.

Thursday afternoon…

Harry had walked down the block taking in the area and was beginning to walk back when he saw a poster that said: "Talent Night! Saturday night at the Lovely! (Treng hjelp!) Sign up and meet up… Maybe you will be discovered!" Harry only smiled at it, but when he got home he started to think. /Why not? It's not like I'm some runaway…/ Friday he hoped that it was not too late to sign up and went to find this club. It was actually a popular club and he found it rather quickly.

Harry opened the door and shouted "Hello? Is someone here?" He walked further inside when he heard someone yell "In here!" he followed the noise and found a rather good looking woman standing between boxes behind the bar smiling. "Hi, baby. I'm Elisabeth. What brings you here?" Harry snapped out of whatever trance he had bin in and smiled back. "Harry Po…Evans. The Talent Night tomorrow night…" He answered her and looked around. The Lovely was a dark club where the walls was painted black and red, with a dance floor in the middle and some tables and chair spread throughout the room.

Harry liked it the place at once, but held his face blank except from the small smile he kept on his lips. "Sorry, but the list is full…" he hard her say and he couldn't hold his smile any longer. "Well okay… I'll find my way out, Elisabeth." He gave her one last smile and was nearly out the door when she stopped him. "Wait! Some times there is someone who don' show up or who don't have the guts to get up on our stage when the place is stuffed. If you show up here tomorrow and are ready, I can put you up as a reserve..?" Obviously she wanted him to show up and he wasn't totally sure of he liked it, but he stopped with his hand on the door. "Okay." He flashed her one last smile and was off. /How strange that man is…/

It was finally Saturday and Harry was ready to explode. He wasn't even sure that he'd get to sing, but still butterflies chased each other in his stomach. It was time to get started so he dressed up and left the flat with his guitar under the arm.

The Lovely was packed with people and he understood why someone didn't want to go on stage. He felt it too. "There you are, Harry!" Someone said behind his back, but he didn't recognise the voice. "I've been looking for you. Someone hasn't shoved up, so you are free to go on stage…" He whirled around and saw Elisabeth standing in front of him. Elisabeth smiled at the look in his face before he covered it and just gave her a nod. "You're up at eleven!" His eyes were suddenly drawed towards the entrance and she smiled. "Come on. I'll get you in." She took his hand and dragged him with her. "Hey, boys!" She smiled at them and dragged Harry inside. "You will have eight minutes on stage to do whatever you want. I'll take this to the back, come get it there. Good luck." She disappeared with his guitar and Harry noticed a few girls who were looking at him and smiled.

He started to dance. Letting all troubles go away…

Back at Hogwarts...

An owl with a letter attached had reached Severus and Draco and sat patient and waited for somebody to notice it.  
It watched them sit in front of the fire and talk, and talk, and talk. He lost his patience and hooted. "Severus you have an owl waiting for you…" One of them said and walked into what had to be a kitchen. The owl flew and dropped a letter in his lap before he flew after the other person, dropping a letter in front of him before he flew out the window.

"Draco? Come here and show me your letter before you open it." Draco came and sat down next to Severus and smiled. "They look exactly like one another. Let's open them…" He started to open it when a picture fell out of it. "Hey! That's a picture of me!" He picked it up and looked at it. It was a good picture. One of the few he smiled in. "Severus? Open yours." He did and a picture fell out. It was of him. The potion master himself, only that he smiled. They both looked at each other before they opened their letters and read.

To my Dragon. (Or should I just say Draco Malfoy?)

Just in case I didn't survive the war I wrote this letter to you, so that I can tell you what I really feel. And if I survived you know that I have gone away. I don't know when I will be coming back, but don't come looking for me!

With that of my mind all I want to tell you is that; even if I declined your offer of friendship that day I have never forgotten it and I'm glad we got to know each other these past months.

Don't worry your mind to much. When I'm ready to face everybody I will come back and clame the love of those I know love me and that I love.

Love Harry.

He looked up to see that Severus sat and stared of into nothing with the letter in his hands. "Severus? What is it?" He didn't get an answer and as the Slytherin he was he just took the letter and read it.

Dear Severus (or should I say Professor Snape, or maybe just a short little Sev, would do?)

I wrote you this letter because I wanted to tell you and Draco what I feel about you both. If I didn't survive the war, I can only hope I killed Voldemort and that you can find someone else to love... But if I did, you know by now that I have gone away and all I can ask of you is that you don't come looking for me.

I will come back when I'm ready.

You always tried to bring me down from that high place where everyone insisted that I belonged. For that I thank you.

Just try to remember that I care for you.  
Remember all those detentions you gave me? I actually learned something new those times. We had a lot of fun with them all didn't we? Remember that bloody blood replenishing potion? I bet you do!

Don't forget that you have my love and friendship…

Love Harry.

The blonde's eyes were suddenly filled with tears. Harry loved them both. They both sat there in silence while the clock ticked. Then they both looked at each other and said. "We have to find him!"

The clock was eleven and his stomach had gone crazy and he felt like he was going to faint every minute now. He looked around and spotted Elisabeth standing near the scene and headed for her. "There you are, Harry." She smiled at his pale smile. "Ready?" He shook his head no, but she only laughed. "Well you have to be, because now it's your turn. Get up there!" He took his guitar from her hands and stepped up on the scene. Catcalls and shouts sounded in the club as he sat down on a chair. Music filled the air and Harry started to sing.

_"I've lied to you The same way that I always do  
This is the last smile  
That I'll fake for the sake of being with you "_ Sang Harry and the recorder echoed him.

_"Everything falls apart  
Even the people who never frown Eventually break down"_

_"The sacrifice of hiding in a lie"_ Returned Harry.

_"Everything has to end  
You'll soon find we're out of time  
To watch it all unwind"_ the voice on the tape rapped.

_"The sacrifice is never knowing Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see your testing me  
pushes me away  
Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see your testing  
me pushes me away"_ Continued Harry with a brief pass before continuing with...

_"I've tried like you To do  
everything you wanted too  
this is the last time  
I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you"_

_"Everything falls apart  
Even the people who never frown  
Eventually break down"_ The tape voice entered once again.

_"The sacrifice of hiding in a lie"_ Came from The black-haired teen.

_"Everything has to end  
You'll soon find we're out of time  
To watch it all unwind"_ Continued the tape.

_The sacrifice is never knowing  
Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see your testing  
me pushes me away  
Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see your testing me  
pushes me away  
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie  
The sacrifice is never knowing  
Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see your testing me  
pushes me away  
Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see your testing me  
pushes me away  
Pushes me away"_ Harry ended that song on that note and the crowd in front of him applauded and more catcalls came. "Pushing me away. Written by me."

He smiled and once again music started. The next song I'm going to sing is a song called Numb. Also written by me…"

_"I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless  
Lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure  
Of walking in your shoes  
"Caught in the undertow/Just caught in the undertow"_ Once again the tape voice came in.  
_"Every step that I take is another mistake to you"  
"Caught in the undertow/ just caught in the undertow"_ The tape rapped once again.  
_"And every second I waste is more than I can take…"_

_I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired  
So much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
All I want to do  
Is be more like me  
And be less like you_

_Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly  
Afraid to lose control  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of yo  
Caught in the undertow/Just caught in the undertow  
And every second I waste  
Is more than I can take_

_But I know  
I may end up falling too  
But I know  
You are just like me  
With someone disappointed in you"_

The last tone struck in the club and people who had been dancing stopped to applaud and cheer. "Thank you!" He smiled and jumped of stage. Behind him he heard someone calling his name. "Harry!" He didn't stop on his way out. "Harry! Can you wait a minute?" He just kept walking through the crowd and was soon out of the club. "Man, you're fast." It was Elisabeth who hanged on his arm and a man came slightly behind her. "This is Mr. Gallon. He wants you to sing at our club and I agree." She smiled. "You were fantastic!" Harry only looked at her and shrugged. "I have to go…" He turned on his heel and started to walk away. "Mr. Evans?" The man dressed in a suit was following him. "I don't think you heard Elisabeth. She want you to sing in our club…" Harry turned his head and looked straight into his eyes. "Okay." He shrugged. "I'll stop by tomorrow and we can… Discuss it further… Here's my number." He handed her a card before he shook Mr. Gallons hand and strolled on.

"He's a strange man, Elisabeth. Are you sure you want him?" Mr. Gallon looked after the black haired young man. "He's running from something or someone, but that doesn't matter. He's a man I know I can trust." She walked back to the club and smiled to the guards.

Harry didn't know that singing a few songs to someone else would make him feel like this. He felt… free...  
Harry made him self a meal and sat down in a comfy chair. Suddenly he heard music from the man who lived above him and inside his mind words were coming and forming them self into a song.

_"Somewhere I Belong  
When this began  
I had nothing to say and I get lost in the nothingness inside of me……"_

He picked up a book that he had bought in a store and touched an empty page with his right index finger and the words forming themselves in his head ended on the paper. When the song upstairs where finished he had the whole song on paper and he got up. He walked up the stairs until he stood outside a door looking similar to his. He knocked and waited. And waited. Then the door suddenly was opened and he looked into the sparkling blue eyes of a young man at his own age. "Hi…" He smiled insecure of what to do next. "What do you want!" The rude young man was angry, that's for sure.  
"I'm Harry. I heard you play some music. Was it your own?" The blue eyed man only looked at him for a while before he smiled. "Yeah…" He stepped back and motioned for Harry to come in. "By the way my name is Charlie." He turned and walked over to a recorder. It surprised Harry because he could feel the magic flowing in the room. Harry wanted to state the facts right away.

This man was a wizard and he didn't fool Harry at all. "Loose the act, Charlie. I know you're a wizard…" The young man swirled around and looked scared at him. "I'm one too. Don't worry…" He said and held up his hands and saw Charlie visibly relax.  
"How the fuck did you know?" He simply said and once again he turned around to the recorder and picked up his wand, muttering some words, making the music once again flowing in the room, low enough so that they could talk without yelling.  
"I can feel your magic. But that's not what I wanted to talk to your about. I want to talk about your music. Do you have any lyrics to it?"

Harry could only pray that he didn't, and smiled when Charlie shook his head. "Good!" He nearly jumped of joy. "I want to use your music to some of my lyrics. Especially the one you played a while before I got up here!" He didn't stop there. "I'll show you if you don't mind, okay?" He waited for the shocked man to nod before he pulled out his book. "Can you put on that song again, please?" Charlie muttered a few words before he looked hesitantly on Harry. "I don't know why I'm not throwing you out…" He whispered just high enough for Harry to hear. "Don't worry… If you don't like it its okay and I'll go and you will never see me again." Harry listened to the music and fell in when it felt naturally.

_When this began….._

Once again he sat there smiling as the music ebbed away. He had closed his eyes and didn't see Charlie's expression. He looked gob smacked.  
"You… your voice… It was fantastic! Your lyrics to my music…" His voice ebbed away and made way for a big smile. Harry had opened his eyes at the first spoken word, but now he could only smile. Charlie dragged Harry with him in a dance. They both knew that they would become friends…

Severus started to feel irritated. When would Harry come back or rather when would they find him/How could he just run away from me... us/  
He strolled around the garden and waited to hear if Draco had some news. /He has to come back/

Severus sat down on a bench and smiled sadly when he heard the cracking sound of someone apparating near him. "Hello Severus." Draco said and got a small smile in return. "Have you found something?" He asked "I haven't found out a bloody thing." Draco cried enraged. "He has hidden his magical signature and hidden all tracks. He doesn't want to be found, but I WILL find him." He jumped at the hand on his arm. "WE… we will find him, Draco." Severus pointed out.

* * *

Dont know i alows song lyrics... If not then sorry for tem, because then I'm going someplace else with my story.. :)

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Please Review!

_**Oh, and Pushing Me Away, Numb and Somewhere I Belong is three songs by Linkin Park. They are a great band!**_

/Thoughts/  
"Speaking"  
/Parseltounge when used/  
Dreams

Disclaimer: They are mine! All mine... my preciousss... :P

Nope they are not mine, but Charlie is'! And if J.K.R would be so kind to give them away, I would be delighted to take them... Smiles sweetly

This is my first actual long story, so please be kind and tell me what you think:)

To those who have reviewed. Thank you!

* * *

_"Have you found something?" He asked "I haven't found out a bloody thing." Draco cried enraged. "He has hidden his magical signature and hidden all tracks. He doesn't want to be found, but I WILL find him." He jumped at the hand on his arm. "WE… we will find him, Draco." Severus pointed out._

Chapter 4.

Harry sat down in a chair. He smiled sadly at the note in his hand. "Harry I'm going to the club. Have work to do and will probably be late… ( Don't wait up! Charlie."  
The green eyed man closed his eyes and sighed.  
He remembered Charlie's first words when he found out that Harry was The Harry Potter.  
"Holy crap!" Then he had proceeded to tell him why he lived in Muggle London and show him his scar…

But Harry didn't know one thing and that was that Charlie and Severus once was very good friends and that Charlie had sent him an owl…

Severus took the note from the owl and what he read made him gasp. "Draco!" He yelled. When he didn't get an answer he got up from his chair and ran around trying to find him. "Draco! Where the Hell is you?" He found him after searching the whole place. Fast asleep in his bedroom. He smiled softly. "Draco?"

He shook the blondes shoulder and almost laughed when Draco brushed him of. "Don't you want to know where Harry will be this Saturday night?" "What? Huh? Where?" He stood from his bed and almost tripped in his bedcovers. "Get dressed and meet me in the kitchen…" He left while the blonde tried to find himself some clean clothes.

Harry truly enjoyed the feeling of standing on the stage. He felt alive.  
He sang and Charlie played. They always recorded their music in Harry's, actually now it was their, apartment and they had fun.

Usually Charlie had some music ready and Harry would immediately jump on it and make the lyrics while listening. But at some occasions Harry wrote and they would together find some suitable music. It all worked splendidly well.  
Sometimes the mood he was in had a say in how his writing would be.  
Right now… he wrote a song wich he called My December…

My December

This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear  
This is my December  
This is my snow covered home  
This is my December  
This is me alone

And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all  
The things I said  
To make you  
Feel like that  
And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the  
Things I said to you

And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere  
To go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to

This is my December  
These are my snow-covered trees  
This is me pretending  
This is all I need

And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all  
The things I said  
To make you feel like that  
And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things  
I said to you

And I give it all away  
Just to have  
Somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to

This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear

And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere  
To go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to

He sat there for a few moments reading it through before he was interrupted by Charlie's voice. "Harry? Are you home?" He appeared in the door, smiling broadly, loaded with shopping bags. He dropped them on the floor and gave Harry a big hug…

"Someone's high on sugar…" Harry singsonged as Charlie bounced around the room.  
"Come on! Show me what you bought!" He demanded as Charlie stopped to look at him. Suddenly his mood was so much better.

"Okay! Hmm… let's see… oh! This one I bought in that shop you showed me, you know…" he didn't seem to remember the name so he just shrugged. "Never mind… I love shopping! This was so gorgeous. I just had to buy it!" He held up a green shirt with the text, "Make a comeback, baby!" on it. (A/N do someone have a better text?)

"Here… It matches your eyes!" He tossed the shirt at Harry who caught it. "What?" Charlie rolled his eyes. "It's for you off course!" He digged in to the rest of the bags and showed Harry more clothes and things.

Suddenly Harry's face lit up and he dragged Charlie to him and gave him a big hug. "Tanks, Charlie…." He whispered in his ear and with one last squeeze he pulled away and smiled before taking his new shirt with him in to his room. He was so happy...

My December is a song by Linkin Park... :)

* * *

Please review!

Hello again! Now that school seems to be starting again I would just say that I'm going to be a little late with my updating and I won't post as often, maybe just once every second week or something... :) (But if you guys review I'll try to update more often... )


	5. Chapter 5

Reviews are most welcome! thanks to everyone who has reviewed... :)

"Tanks, Charlie…." He whispered in his ear and with one last squeeze he pulled away and smiled before taking his new shirt with him in to his room. He was so happy...

on with the show... :)

Hogwarts….

"The treasure that you seek will be at The Lovely, Saturday night. C."

The blonde shuddered. /The treasure that you seek.../ He thought. /Harry…./  
It was the first trace of Harry in several weeks, but they could not help to be unsure. It could be a dead end or they would find Harry and bring him home.

Severus and Draco could not wait until Saturday night and when the day finally arrived they were both nervous wrecks. They dressed in Muggle clothes and left for Muggle London.

The Potions Master and the blonde Slytherin walked to The Lovely and went in the door after standing in line a few minutes. They both smiled when they saw the decorations and the whole club from the inside. The whole place was kind of Slytherin-ish.

They sat on a table in the back and Severus looked around. Trying to figure out how they would find Harry among everyone inside.  
"Severus?" he turned to look at the man behind him who said his name and a smile grew on his face when he saw the blue-eyed young man.  
"Charlie!" 

Draco sat there staring at them both with a look that clearly said, "Who the HELL is that and why is Severus HUGGING him!"

"I know where your treasure is, Severus…" he smiled at the two shocked faces in front of him. "All you and your friend need to do is get a good look at the stage." And with a, "Bye, Severus. See you later, okay?" he was gone.

Draco looked at Severus and Severus looked at Draco. "We need to find a better table!" they said as one. They searched for another available table, but couldn't find any.  
"Use your Slytherin mind, Draco!"

Severus stalked towards a young couple sitting alone at a table near the stage and asked quite nicely, "Are these chairs available?" He didn't see the death-glare Draco gave them, but he knew it was in place. "No…" The young man said, but with a glance at Draco's face he said, "I mean yes. We were just about to go." They both smiled nervously and almost ran away. "That went better than I expected…." Draco smirked and sat down. /God I hope we find him…./

Smoke and music poured out in the club and everyone was suddenly still. Only the shuffle of feet's and the music could be heard.

"This is a song you guys have heard before…." A mans voice sounded and the smoke vanished and a thin fog remained. "It's called In The End…."

It starts with one..." 

And Charlie's voice tuned in as he rapped:  
"Think I don't know why it doesn't even matter how hard you try, Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme To explain in due time."

Harry lowly sang "All I know"

"Time is a valuable thing Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings Watch it count down to the end of the day The clock ticks life away." Charlie continued 

"It's so unreal"  
Sang Harry again.

And Charlie continued his rap.  
"Didn't look out below Watch the time go right out the window Trying to hold on but didn't even know Wasted it all just to."

"Watch you go" It came out with a little more feeling to it.

"I kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried"  
Charlie stopped his rap for a moment and Harry continued

"I tried so hard And got so far But in the end It doesn't even matter I had to fall To lose it all But in the end It doesn't even matter."   
Harry almost yelled and Charlie cut in again.

"One thing I don't know why It doesn't even matter how hard you try Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme To remind myself how."

And again Harry sang  
"I tried so hard" It was low and full of feeling.

"In spite of the way you were mocking me Acting like I was part of your property Remembering all the times you've fought with me I'm surprised it got so."  
"Far" the word came out almost like a moan from Harry.

"Things aren't the way they were before You wouldn't even recognize me anymore Not that you knew me back then But it all comes back to me."   
Charlie sang on.

"In the end"  
Harry sang, but he felt like yelling. The black haired young man on stage had his eyes shut and saw nothing but flashing light.

"You kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried"   
Again Charlie stopped and Harry started singing.

"I tried so hard And got so far But in the end It doesn't even matter I had to fall And lose it all But in the end It doesn't even matter I put my trust in you Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this There's only one thing you should know"  
Sang Harry but then he just about snapped.

"I put my trust in you Pushed as far as I can go And for all this There's only one thing you should know I tried so hard And got so far But in the end It doesn't even matter I had to fall And lose it all But in the end It doesn't even matter."  
In the background the piano melody was fading away and Harry's head hung and the crowd cheered.

As always his entire body was on an adrenaline kick and he felt alive and… free….

"Are you having fun yet?" Harry asked and felt the same rush and adrenaline running in his veins.  
"You all know Charlie, don't you?" he pointed at the blue-eyed man slightly behind him. "He's the one writing the music and I… I take care of the lyrics…"  
Harry lifted his head and his emerald green eyes sauntered the crowd. He didn't meet the eyes of the two stunned Slytherin's near the stage…

Both Draco and Severus felt like they didn't know the God on the stage, but in some strange way they did. Harry had the voice of a God and the whole crowd drank it up.

Charlie and Harry played several songs and as the last song finished Harry took a deep breath. "The next song is new, but kind of personal so I hope you will enjoy it. It will be the last song for tonight and the name is… My December."

(A/N I'm not posting the song once more… it's in chapter 4… :O) )

Harry smiled to the crowd once more before he and Charlie disappeared off stage, he dind't notice the two men who watched him from a table nearby.

"We can't speak to him here... let's follow him home!" Draco shot up from his chair and followed by Severus they walked out and waited...


End file.
